Tinny: Time Twisted
Tinny: Time Twisted 'is a side-scrolling platformer video game developed by WayForward Technologies and published by JeremySoft. Set in an alternate reality, the game follows Tinny the Dog, Buster the Two-Tailed Cat, and Tucker the Wolf as they try to keep Roxie, her Super Robot Gang, Tamia, and her Power Future Gang from harnessing a mysterious new energy source. The storyline of the game also ties with Tinny: The Battle Unite. ''Tinny: Time Twisted was developed by WayForward Technologies, who had previously worked on Shantae series and Olivia Robo Blast trilogy, with the aid of StudioMDHR, who is the developer of Cuphead, and 13AM Games, who is also the developer of Runbow, who were chosen for their work in the Tinny! fangame community, and was published by JeremySoft. The game emulates the gameplay and 2D sprite animation of the original Tinny! games. The game was announced on June 13, 2017 at Electronic Entertainment Expo 2017, and was released on June 14, 2018 for Jeremy Neptune, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Funcom, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows. Gameplay Similar to Sonic Mania, Emulating the style of the original Tinny! games, Tinny: Time Twisted is a 2D sprite-based side-scrolling platform game with Tinny the Dog, Buster the Two-Tailed Cat, and Tucker the Wolf as playable characters. The game uses an autosave feature that saves the player's progress at certain points. The main playthrough of the game takes place in "Twisted Mode", upon which a playable character is selected. Coming soon! Plot Coming soon! Development Tinny: Time Twisted ''began development in 2016, after released of ''Tinny: After the Sequel. The game was first announced at Electronic Entertainment Expo 2017 with a debut trailer. Coming soon! Characters Playable characters * Tinny the Dog * Buster the Two-Tailed Cat * Tucker the Wolf Non-playable characters * Roxie * Tamia Enemies Coming soon! Bosses Coming soon! Levels Coming soon! Special Stages Coming soon! Bonus Stages Coming soon! Other modes No Save '''No Save is an additional mode within Twisted Mode. Selecting this mode lets the player play the game without it saving their progress. Exclusive to No Save is also a "Secrets" menu where players can set additional bonus features exclusive to playing on No Save. These features are unlocked by collecting Medallions in the Bonus Stages and include the following: * Debug Mode: Enables Debug Mode during gameplay. While Debug Mode is active, two lines of hex code appear in the screen's top-right corner: the top line designates camera coordinates, and the bottom line designate player coordinates. Competition Coming soon! Time Attack Coming soon! Options Options is the settings menu for Sonic Mania which holds the following options: * Video: Various video settings can be changed here: ** PC: *** Screen filter: Choose a screen filter. *** Window Size: Choose a Window Size in non-full screen mode. *** Window Border: Display or hide the window border. *** Full Screen: Choose a resolution size. *** VSync: Turn VSync ON/OFF. *** Triple Buffering': Turn triple buffering ON/OFF ** Jeremy Neptune/PlayStation 4/PlayStation Vita/Xbox One/Switch: *** Clean: Displays a soft gamescreen. *** CRT-Sharp: Displays sharp on a cathode ray tube TV. *** CRT-Soft: Display soft on a cathode ray tube TV. *** None: No screen filter. * Sound: Set the volumes separately for "Music" and "SFX". * Controls: Shows the controller diagram and basic commands. On the PC version, the player can change the key assignments here. Conversely, the player can restore the key assignments to default here with the "Default" function. * Language: Change the language of the messages to be displayed between "English", "Français" (French), "Italiano" (Italian), "Deutsch" (German), "Español" (Spanish) and "日本語" (Japanese). Extras Extras is a menu containing various bonus game modes which are unlocked as the player progresses through the game. Coming soon! Promotion Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:Video Game